This invention relates to a resin composition, more particularly, to a resin composition that is improved in heat resistance, flexibility and impact resistance.
In food and other industries, there has been a strong demand for materials which are provided with well-balanced heat resistance, flexibility and impact resistance.
It is well known that 4-methyl-1-pentene based polymers are excellent in heat resistance, and have a melting point in the range of from 220.degree. to 240.degree. C.
Molded articles fabricated from such 4-methyl-1-pentene polymers, however, are poor in their flexibility and impact resistance in spite of their excellent heat resistance.